


The Asset's Wisdom Teeth

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drooling, Dry sockets, M/M, Mention of blood, Steve Needs a Hug, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Steve noticed that Bucky's mouth was bothering him a lot. When he realized it was wisdom teeth and needed immediate action, Steve hoped everything would go well.But when has anything gone well with Bucky?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	The Asset's Wisdom Teeth

Steve barely remembered getting his wisdom teeth removed. All he remembered was that he felt pain in his mouth and his mother immediately brought him to a dentist who took out his wisdom teeth before it got worse. But Steve didn't remember if Bucky ever got his out. He knew Hydra had dislocated his jaw multiple times and probably pulled a few of Bucky's teeth as punishment, but as far as dental surgery on something they probably would have considered minor; it never happened.

And it showed.

Over the past few days, Bucky was having trouble chewing on foods that were light such as eggs. Steve decided to make him a few protein shakes to help ease some of the pain, but now it was getting to the point that Bucky wasn't finishing the protein shakes or even his milk.

Luckily Bruce was able to find an oral surgeon that handled people with mental disabilities. She was cleared with a background check and was sworn to never speak of who she thinks Bucky is or the Avenger's location. 

Today was surgery day and Bucky was already being complicated. On top of mouth pain, he was hungry and his head was hurting because his mouth pain was radiating so much. All this pain was throwing Bucky into snapping at Steve and Harley. Bruce gave him a light sedative to keep him calm until the doctor arrived.

" _Captain, Dr. Banner is ready for your young one_." Friday said. Steve nodded, he picked Bucky up also getting his tablet and weighted blanket.

"Owie." Bucky whined a little.

"I know, just a few more minutes then it'll be all over." He hoped. Seeing Bucky so miserable was breaking his heart. Hopefully everything goes well.

Once they arrived, they saw Dr. Cho, Bruce and a young, late 20's white lady.

"Hey guys, this is Dr. Emma and she'll be doing Bucky's surgery." Bruce introduced her.

"Nice to meet you." She shook hands with Steve.

"Likewise. This is Bucky, he's really nervous."

"Understandable. Dr. Banner has already briefed me on his mental state and I assure you that I will not overstep. And I will ask both of you before I do anything and I will be talking as I go." She smiled at him. Steve felt a little relief off his shoulders but this was just the introduction, he still had to get Bucky on the chair.

"Bucky, this is Dr. Emma and she'll be looking at your mouth." Bucky slightly looked at her then growled at her. "No growling Bucky. She's only trying to help you." 

"No take." Bucky covered his mouth. Steve wasn't sure what to say, technically they were taking teeth so he couldn't assure him that they weren't.

Then Dr. Emma said "I will only take away what is causing you pain." Bucky frowned for a second but nodded.

"Can you sit down here, I'll be right here next you?" Steve asked. Bucky slightly nodded. Steve slowly sat him on the dentist chair, Bucky tensed up a little. 

"Okay, I've already seen his x-rays so we can get that out of the way and I already have a plan on how to get the teeth. Now how is he with needles?"

"Not good, if he sees it going in, he will put up a fight."

"Okay and how is he with a mask?"

"Haven't ever put a mask on him but I guess we don't have much a choice."

"I'll try to ease him into it. Okay, Bucky do you like taking naps?" Dr. Emma asked.

"Yeah."

"I do too. But sometimes, I have to wear a special mask that'll help me go into a deep, peaceful sleep. Do you want to try?" Bucky looked at Steve in confusion.

"It's not painful, it's like breathing in regular air." Steve, honestly, never remembered if he had anesthesia given through a mask. But it was probably good to assume for Bucky's sake.

"It will not hurt you, it will go over your nose and all you have to do is breathe like normal." Dr. Emma said. Bucky somewhat nodded. She got the mask and hovered it over Bucky's face. Bucky smelled it then turned his head away.

"Buck, relax. Just breathe like normal." Steve rubbed Bucky's flesh hand. Bucky breathed in the air then everything got a little fuzzy. He didn't like that. Last time he felt fuzzy, he felt cold then it goes dark. 

He hated that.

"All done. No more." Bucky whined.

"I can see the fear Bucky and I understand that this is scary, but I promise none of what you went through will happen here. Pinky promise?" Dr. Emma held out her pinky finger, Bucky looked at her hand than at his hand then at Steve who shaped his finger into molding a pinky promise. "This means I promise I will not let anything happen to you while you are in my care. Okay?" Bucky nodded. Dr. Emma held the anesthesia mask over his face, Bucky stared at Steve as he slowly fell asleep.

"He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be." Said Steve rubbing Bucky's head.

"I strive to keep my patients comfortable from the time I meet them to the time I leave. I'm going to get started now." She got a few tools and began cutting into his gums. Steve laid his head on Bucky's head looking away from the already bloody sight. Hopefully all was going well.

After what Steve guessed was two hours, Dr. Emma was replacing the anesthesia mask for a regular oxygen mask that will wake Bucky up. Steve kept a hand on Bucky's flesh wrist, Dr. Emma explained that most PTSD vets she has dealt has come out the anesthesia not knowing where or who they are. To Steve, that meant he wasn't going to know who was going to surface when Bucky woke up. It could be the baby and he probably would be in a confused state for a minute. It could his old Bucky, probably still confused but a little combative. Then there was Winter, who was very combative and will hurt someone out of fear.

And that is why Steve is here, to make sure whoever surfaced had a familiar face.

Then he started to stir.

"Talk to him Mr. Rogers so he has a familiar voice to return to." Dr. Emma said. 

"Hey Buck, everything is okay." Steve rubbed the side of Bucky's head. Bucky turned his head towards his voice then slowly open his eyes. "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Bucky continued to stare at him, Steve couldn't tell who was present right now. He saw the confusion in his eyes and was beginning to worry that he could have a fight in a few seconds if he wasn't careful.

"Bucky, who am I?" Steve asked in a more stern voice.

Bucky's mouth started to move but his voice was muffled by the gauze and numbness in his mouth. "Daddy." A flinch. "Stevie." Another flinch. "Handler."

That wasn't a good sign. Steve saw Bucky's eyes twitching, he was shifting through mindsets too quickly. Steve kept applying pressure on Bucky's flesh wrist, hoping it would bring some calm to the storm in Bucky's head and also having a grip on his metal wrist.

Then he froze and stared at Steve with a gaze that he hasn't seen since the fight on the bridge.

"Dr. Emma and Dr. Cho, I need you to leave the room. Quickly. Bruce, get one ready." Said Steve. He never broke eye contact with Winter and he kept a hand on his flesh and metal wrist. While Dr. Emma and Dr. Cho left the room, Bruce got a sedative ready in case Winter attacked.

"Winter, either verbally talk or sign to me but I need to know what is going on in your head right now." Winter blinked then shook his head. "What do you need?"

"Stevie, he wants Stevie." Winter whined then flinched again. "Hey, Stevie."

"Bucky, are you okay?"

"Just perfect. Never felt so relaxed in my life."

"That's great, but I need you not to talk so much. You just had surgery in your mouth."

"Don't tell me what to do, you jerk." Bucky pointed at him.

"You're the jerk. I'm the punk, remember?"

"Can't remember jack. My mouth feel weird." He tried to poke his mouth. But Steve held his arm.

"I just told you, you had surgery information your mouth."

"Am I still pretty?"

"You're beautiful, now hush." Bucky somewhat smiled then fell asleep. Steve alerted Friday to let Dr. Cho and Dr. Emma back in. Once they came back, Dr. Emma noticed that Bucky's mouth was bloody and Steve explained that he was talking a bit. So they cleaned out his mouth and put new gauze in.

After thirty minutes, Bucky woke up, in the three year mindset and a bit more aware of his surroundings. Dr. Emma gave him a clear to go lay in his room, she instructed Steve on how and when to change the gauze. She also told him that Bucky couldn't eat solids for a while. While it usually wouldn't be problem for a normal person, but for someone like Bucky; it raised a concern.

Bruce mentioned that it was a slight possibility that Bucky might regress back into not chewing anymore. The only thing that might prevent it was to mash foods that he would use to chew on. Steve hoped it wouldn't get to that point that it would be permanent.

Once they returned to their room, Bucky was in a groggy mood. He wouldn't stay down. He was grumpy and hungry. And he complained that his mouth was hurting. So Steve got the two ice packs and a bandage wrap, he put the ice packs on his cheeks and wrapped them on his head. Bucky hated it at first and tried to get it off, but Steve held him while they laid down and eventually put himself to sleep.

Steve was too mentally checked out and making sure Bucky stayed asleep to notice someone knocking on his door. So when the door opened he startled a little.

"Hey, everything okay?" Natasha coming in then noticing Bucky asleep.

"Yeah, he's asleep."

"How did it go?"

"Not as bad as I thought. But when he came out the anesthetic he was switching through mindsets too fast but he relaxed. When we came back here, he was complaining so much about being hungry and in pain, but he can't eat yet. So I just got him to lay down and he fell asleep."

"And you haven't moved what I assumed is five hours?"

"Has it really been five hours?"

"It's almost seven, Steve." Steve sighed deeply. He didn't remember what time they had got back from surgery but now that it's almost seven he was hungry and he needed to use the bathroom.

"Bucky?" Steve stroked the hair out of face, he was still in a deep sleep but the ice packs had melted. "Should I keep him asleep?"

"He needs to eat. Bruce wanted me to give you more ibuprofen and gauze. And you know he can't take any medicine on an empty stomach." Steve rubbed his face, waking Bucky up from a deep and drugged sleep wasn't going to be easy. He got his arm from under Bucky's shoulder and stroked his hair.

"Bucky, I need you to wake up." Bucky didn't stir. So Steve rubbed on his chest. "Come on, you need to eat something." Bucky slightly opened his eyes, Steve could see the sleep haze in his eyes. He sat him up in a sitting position, Bucky's head tilted down. "He's so out of it."

"I'll wake him up." Nat sat by Bucky and rubbed his ear, usually a move that would put Bucky asleep but she did something that he couldn't see that caused Bucky to flinch and wake up a little more.

"Good evening, bud. How are you feeling?" Steve asked. Bucky slightly turned his head to him then poked his cheek. Steve noticed that his cheeks were red and swollen. Also he was drooling heavily. "I'll get a towel." Steve went in the bathroom and got a towel tossing it to Natasha. She tied the towel around his neck and tried to keep him awake while Steve used the bathroom. Once he finished, he saw that Bucky was still a bit loopy and not very coherent.

"Okay, let's go find something to eat." Natasha said, she and Steve helped Bucky off the bed. They let go of his arms for a minute causing Bucky to tilt to the left. Steve grabbed his arms keeping him straight. "I would laugh if this was anyone else, but he looks miserable." Steve would have to agree with her.

"Alright, we're going to start walking." They pulled on his arms a little but Bucky wasn't moving instead he tried to sit down. Walking wasn't an option right now so Steve carried him to the kitchen. 

Steve was hoping that no one would be in the kitchen, but Sam, Rumlow and Tony was in the kitchen. 

Steve sat Bucky at the table and he immediately put his head down. 

"Is he dead?" Tony asked.

"He got his wisdom teeth out today, he's kind of out of it." Said Steve.

"Oh poor kid, I remember those times. Not fun at all. I would have thought he would've gotten those out before the war." Sam said.

"They never bothered him from what I remember and I'm not even going to ask what Hydra did."

"Please don't." Rumlow said.

"I'm just going to feed him so he can take his medicine and go back to sleep."

"Good, I cooked mashed potatoes with steak and gravy. Think he'll eat that?" Sam asked.

"Mashed potatoes we can try, he's not allowed to chew." Steve got Bucky's bowl and filled it with mashed potatoes. "Hey, sit up." Bucky whined then lifted his head, he was still drooling but now with a hint of blood.

"Ew, he's drooling." Tony grimaced.

"He can't help it." Steve wiped his mouth then opened his mouth. "And you're poking at the stitches with your tongue. Stop." Bucky tried to lay his back down but Steve rubbed his shoulder. "Eat a little then you can go to sleep." Bucky rubbed his eyes then got his spoon and ate slowly.

"Don't you think you should have waited when he was a little mentally older to get his teeth out?" Tony asked.

"No, he was already in pain and not eating so this had to happen, he'll bounce back soon."

"Unless he gets dry sockets." Sam said. Steve felt himself shudder, Dr. Emma told him about dry sockets and how they are very painful. If it happened then Bruce would have to put him on a higher dosed medicine. And Bucky was already on a high dosed ibuprofen that was making him act different, he didn't need more.

"He'll be okay." Natasha said stroking Bucky's hair. "I'll take Harley out."

"Thank you." Steve said. As they left, Bucky whined and rubbed at his face more. He went to take another bite of mashed potatoes but it hurt so bad. He pushed his bowl off the table then flapped his wrist.

"Those were quality potatoes, kid." Tony said.

"Not now, Tony." Steve said getting a paper towel and wiping up the potatoes then throwing it away. "Do you want ice cream?" Bucky whined then shook his head.

"It'll help, Buckster. I promise." Sam said. 

"We can go in our room and eat it, I won't make you move anymore after you have a bath." Steve said. Bucky somewhat nodded. Steve got another bowl and plain vanilla ice cream. He only got two scoops and another ice pack. He wasn't sure what exactly happened but Bucky ended up on the ground crying and chewing on his wrist.

"Buck, it's okay. I know it hurts I'm sorry." Steve moved his flesh arm out of his range, Bucky continued to cry out of pain, he wanted to lash out but he couldn't.

"Is he having a meltdown?" Tony asked.

"No, Bucky lashes out when he's in extreme pain and he wants to direct it onto himself. Might have to skip on the ice cream, he won't eat anything if he thinks it will cause him pain." Steve put the bowl back in the freezer and put the two bags of ice on his face. Bucky tried to push him away but it sort of felt nice. Then he felt heavy pressure on his legs, he didn't even know Harley was back.

"She wants to make sure you feel better." Natasha said sitting next to him. Bucky slightly calmed down then tried to fall asleep.

"Stay awake, just a bath and medicine then you can sleep. We're going to go."

"Okay, feel better, kiddo." Said Sam. Steve picked Bucky up and carried him to their room. Steve got a flannel shirt and sleeper pants, he ran a warm bath and let Bucky sit for a few minutes. 

Steve got him out the bath before he could go to sleep, he got him dressed and sat him on the bed. Steve put the liquid ibuprofen in his milk then gave him his medicine.

"Okay, are you feeling better?" Bucky shook his head. Steve sighed then kissed his head. "I know this sucks, but it's only for a few days and it'll get easier." Bucky sighed then laid down. Steve knew that all this was part of the recovery process but he missed hearing Bucky laugh and talk but now the only noise he would make is whining and crying.

Steve would do anything to take away his boy's pain but he couldn't, he could only give him medicine and ice packs that made him sleep more than half of the day away.

At this point, Steve wished the serum would take some of the pain away, but it wasn't and it was going to be a long few days.

Two days later, Bucky was doing a bit better to some people's eyes but not to Steve's eyes. He was still more tired than usual and was complaining of pain. Even though everyone said it was normal, something about this didn't feel normal. Steve was in his office while Bucky was taking a nap in the bedroom when he heard the screaming.

Him and Harley immediately jumped up and went in the bedroom. Bucky was screaming and scratching at his flesh arm. Steve touched his shoulder but Bucky swung his metal arm out and hit Steve in the chest. That's when Steve realized Bucky's mind was clouded with so much pain, he wasn't thinking straight. But if he didn't stop Bucky from screaming and scratching, he was going to hurt himself more. Steve grabbed both Bucky's arms and put his arms behind his back. Bucky continued to scream and get away from Steve.

"Friday?"

" _I have contacted Dr. Banner, he will be here shortly_." Friday said. In the mean time, Sam and Natasha came through the door.

"I don't know what's going on he just started screaming." Natasha nearly touched Bucky's cheek when he snapped his teeth at her.

"That's a dry socket." Steve sighed, this was literally the one thing he didn't want to happen. Bucky continued to scream and writhed under Steve. Steve was near tears.

Finally Bruce arrived. He didn't ask any questions and gave Bucky a sedative. Slowly the screaming stopped and Bucky fell asleep.

"Steve?" Bruce asked. Steve didn't look him, Bruce touched his shoulder. "Hey, I need to make sure everything is okay. Can you bring him to medical?" Steve sighed then nodded. He released Bucky's arms then saw Bucky had been crying and he was drooling blood. Steve picked him up and followed Bruce to medical.

Steve had to sit outside the medical room while Bruce helped Bucky.

"Need some company?" Natasha asked with Sam standing next to her. Steve looked away from her then rubbed his face. Natasha sat in front of him and rubbed his knee. "He's going to be okay, this was bound to happen."

"I wasn't expecting for him to be screaming. I've never heard him scream like that."

"He was in pain and we have to remember his three year old mind isn't handling this situation well either." Sam said.

"I just felt so useless. Is this how parents feel when their children are in pain?"

"We wouldn't know, but we assume yes." Said Sam. Steve put his head down, he still could hear Bucky's screams in his head. That wasn't going away any time soon.

"Hey Steve, he wants to see you." Bruce said from the doorway. Steve took a deep breath then got up. He went in the room and saw Bucky watching tv that was mounted on the wall.

"Hey sweet boy." Bucky looked over at him then slightly smiled. His cheeks were red and he was drooling more. "How's he doing?"

"It was a dry socket in one side, so I went ahead and put a numbing agent in the others so it won't happen again. I understand that was stressful for you."

"You have no idea. But I thought I was doing everything right to prevent this."

"Well you do have to remember there are stitches in his mouth that he's probably been poking at with his tongue and we can't prevent that without putting some device in his mouth."

"Right." Not something Steve wanted to hear, but okay.

"Good news is that we caught it before the others opened. So this shouldn't happen again, but he will have to be put on a stronger ibuprofen."

"Bruce."

"Steve he had a fever when he got here. He needs something stronger."

"So now he taking a very high dosed ibuprofen, seizure medicine and anger medicine. That's a lot."

"I know and but when he starts getting feverish, I have to upgrade it. At the most it's going to make him sleepy."

"Bruce, he's already sleeping most of the day away and he's not eating much."

"I understand, but it's temporary." Steve was beginning to hate the word temporary. But if it meant Bucky wouldn't be screaming like that again, then it would work for now.

Then Bucky made a groaning noise. Steve looked at him then he made grabby hands at him. Steve picked him up and held him tightly. "Are you hungry?" Bucky nodded. "Do you want to try ice cream again?" Bucky hesitated but nodded. 

"You're free to go." Said Bruce. Steve thanked him and they went in kitchen, surprised to find everyone here.

"Is he okay, we heard him screaming?" Rumlow asked.

"Yeah, a dry socket."

"Did I jinx it? I'm sorry." Sam said.

"No, Bruce said it was going to happen because he was poking at it with his tongue. But he's alright now, right?" Bucky half smiled at him. Steve sat him on the lounge chair and got his bowl of ice cream. Bucky slowly ate the ice cream, Steve was ready at a moment's notice for him to drop the bowl from pain or anything. But he seemed okay.

"Rogers, relax for a second. He's okay now." Said Natasha.

"That's what you think." Steve sat next to him. Bucky was doing better and somewhat eating but Steve couldn't stop thinking that something was about to happen.

After some conversation and even trying to make Bucky laugh a little, Steve was exhausted and Bucky was already asleep on the lounge floor.

"Hey Cap," Sam touched his shoulder. "Why don't you go to bed, your kid's asleep on the floor." Steve nodded then got Bucky up. They went in their room and laid on the bed. But Steve couldn't go to sleep just yet, Bucky needed to be changed and medicated and Steve, honestly, wanted a hot bath. 

"Hey, can you wake up for a minute?" Steve rubbed his shoulder, Bucky slightly woke up then tried to close his eyes. "Stay up." Steve got his raccoon onesie and changed him. He got his milk and mixed it with the new ibuprofen Bruce gave him. He got him to take his medication then he was asleep. Steve sighed and rubbed his face, it was long day and he wanted to sit in a hot bath but he felt like if he did that he might fall asleep. A hot shower it was then. He fed Harley first then took what was probably the longest shower in a long time.

After he finished, he came back in the room to see Harley had jumped on the bed and was laying by Bucky's feet.

"You have a bed on the floor." Steve whispered. Harley grunted at him but not moving. Steve sighed, Harley wasn't allowed on the bed at night but tonight she just wanted to be close. Steve got in bed, Bucky somewhat snuggled into his side. It truly had been a long, taxing day and Steve was glad it was over. He could only hope tomorrow would show some normality.

After about two days, things did start to return to normal. Bucky didn't experience anymore dry sockets and he was starting to eat somewhat solid foods. He would gnaw on some fruits and eggs, he probably had another week or two before solids can come back into his diet. Steve did ice packs to his face three times a day; one when he wakes up, one during nap time and one after dinner. Sometimes he needed one when the pain was becoming too much but now the pain was becoming something he could manage. 

Though, Steve did remember it was the week Bucky was suppose to start school and therapy but they excused him for another week until he was well enough to talk the way he normally does. Now it was just one word answers. 

Steve had just finished making the bed when he heard a whine come from Bucky's sensory room. He rushed in and saw Bucky holding his finger.

"What happened?"

"Owie." He held up his index finger, nothing bleeding or broken.

"What did you do?" He pointed to the bean bag chair. Steve looked around the chair there wasn't anything wrong with it but then he saw a finger shaped hole and the knitting had been pulled. "The string wrap around your finger?" Bucky nodded. "Oh goodness Buck, don't scratch at it then it won't attack you." Bucky shrugged then got on his swing. "How's your mouth?"

"Owie."

"It still hurts? You look and sound better today. I think the serum finally decided to kick in a bit." Bucky's face wasn't swollen but he did have a low-grade fever that didn't seem to be bothering him at all.

"Wello." Bucky said.

"What?"

"Wello." 

"Hello?"

"Wello." Steve really didn't understand what he was talking about.

" _Captain, I believe he is trying to say Jell-O_." Friday said.

"Oh Jell-O, that's what you want?" Bucky nodded. Steve smiled then laughed. "Gosh, I love your child terms. Okay, let's go get Jell-O." Bucky made grabby hands at him. During the recovery period, Bucky had become spoiled and wanted to be carried at least 50% of the day. But that was okay, he was smiling.

Once they got to the kitchen, Sam and Natasha were there talking. 

"Hey guys." Steve put Bucky on his feet and he went to Sam.

"Wello."

"Okay, what flavor of Jell-O do you want?" Sam said but ignoring the raised eyebrows from Steve.

"Red." Sam went in the refrigerator and got two cups.

"Strawberry or cherry." Bucky took the strawberry then got his spoon from the cabient and sat at the table next to Steve.

"Please?" He asked. Steve opened the Jell-O then gave it back to him. He immediately dug in.

"Did you teach him about Jell-O, Sam?"

"Yeah, he saw me eating it and he made those puppy dog eyes so I kind of gave it to him when you were talking to Tony in the conference room yesterday. He loves it and it doesn't require chewing. Just sort of melt in your mouth type thing while he still recovers."

"And you understand when he says wello?"

"I admit it was hilarious at first. I thought he was saying hello or yellow but no he was saying Jell-O."

"Well I guess I owe you a thank you for giving him something sweet."

"No problem man, glad the kid is finally doing better." Sam said. Steve looked at Bucky who was taking his time with his Jell-O. Steve wasn't a big fan of Jell-O but he didn't deny the spoonful that Bucky offered him.

Bucky was doing better. Even with the occasional sore spots, he was doing better and he was smiling more. A few more days should complete the healing but until then Bucky smiled while he ate his Jell-O and Steve could only smile with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the long update. I started college this past Monday and I was quickly overwhelmed. But I have gained some control of my schedule. I have a few ideas in the making but I need time. Any requests will either be done or not done depending on what is asked. Also forgive any medical inaccuracies, I did weeks of research and molding it for Bucky. Everyone recovers from things differently, but I try to stay close to what medical sites say. :)


End file.
